1. Field
The embodiments described below relate generally to systems for monitoring data and for notifying users based on the monitored data.
2. Discussion
Conventional industrial systems often rely to some extent on computer-based automation and monitoring. In some examples of monitoring and automation, data arising from the operation of a manufacturing plant is acquired, analyzed and responded to if necessary. The data may arise from independent sources, with each source configured to provide substantially “raw” or “native” information at pre-defined intervals in real or near real-time. The information may consist of numerical values produced by gauges and/or monitors (e.g., speed, temperature, or pressure).
Examples of systems that may acquire, analyze, and act on data include industrial automation systems, supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, general data acquisition systems, and plant data historians. These systems may provide alarms or other types of notifications to users based on acquired data. In some examples, a system administrator defines a situation that may be detected based on acquired system data. The administrator also defines a type of notification to be presented in response to detection of the situation, and one or more users to receive the notification.
Other types of notification systems have also been contemplated. Some notification systems allow a user to subscribe to certain information that is of interest to the user. When such information becomes available, the information is transmitted to the user in a particular form, using a particular communication mode, and with a particular frequency, all of which are defined by the subscription.
The foregoing notification systems may provide additional features that attempt to increase the functionality thereof. For example, an administrator may select one or more of several notification modalities (e.g., email, pager, cell phone), may archive notification logs, and may establish groups of users to receive notifications related to respective groups. Despite these and other features, improved management and customization of notifications are desired.